A beautiful life
by USSTalos
Summary: [AU to Transformers Prime] What if the war never started the way it did? And what if it wasn't around our favourite or hated bots but a team of young (and one old) friends, enemies and family along a beautiful air? This is the story of a young mechanic and a beautiful waitress as they progress through difficult or wonderful days.


[Medical centre, Steelracer's POV]

I was discussing with my friend at the medical centre while I was having a check up. "Well Steelracer, tell me about the mech you met." Said my friend known as Firefly with a giggle. From the moment she heard that I had found a mech I liked she wanted to know more.

"W-Well, he is tall and well built."I said with a small blush.

"A-And he is very much leader like and gentle while very protective of the ones in need."I smiled a little.

"Tell me more gal!"Firefly giggled.

"He saved me from a few mechs that tried to take me as theirs."I sighed, making Firefly gasp.

"Are you alright?Did the harm you?"Firefly scanned her and I giggled.

"I told you that the mech saved me so I am alright."I giggled more.

"Did you get his name?Or his com number?Firefly poked me teasingly, making me roll her optics.

"Of course I took both."I laughed.

"We got out of the subject. What happened?"Firefly giggled.

"Well..."

* * *

[Flashback]

"No! Let me go!"I struggled to get free from the three mechs that had her pinned against the ground.

"After we are done with you we might do so."The 'leader'of the mechs smirked.

"N-NO!HELP!"I cried out, tears running down my cheeks.

"Let the femme go."Came a young, but baritone, commanding voice, making the three mechs and me turn to whoever stood a tall silver and gold seeker titan class mech. He had broad chest and shoulders and a well built frame. Gold decals covered his servos and pedes while his wings were a mix of silver and gold. His optics were a beautiful gold color and he had pointy antennas and he was wearing a visor.

"And who are you to order us what to do?"Asked one of the mechs.

"I am the one that will put you in your place."The new mech said. Then the other three mechs released me and ran to the seeker titan. As they were in a melee range, the flier punched the first one right in between the optic, knocking himout before grabbing the second one and slamming him on the ground but he got punched by the 'leader' mech. The 'leader' smirked.

"I got you mech."He smirked more and went to punch him again but this time the flier grabbed the 'leader's servo and lifted off the ground.

"Who got who?"The seeker titan smirked bck before throwing the 'leader' in the air and kicking him to a wall, knocking him out cold. By the time this happened, one of the other two mechs had grabbed me and was ready to snap my neck.

"One more move and she dies!"the mech said eventhough he was trembling. The titan flew to the mech witn incredible speed and punched him away from me, making him release me and fall on the ground with a groan. Then my saviour walked to me and lent out a hand to help me up.

"Are you alright?"He asked me softly and I nodded, accpting his help and I was surprised when he pulled me up like I was a feather!

"Th-Thank you."I said, still some tears running down my cheeks until he cleared them off with his thumb,making me blush.

"It's alright. Everyone would do the same."He said in a soft tone and I nodded once again before hugging him.

"I-I was so s-scared."I whimpered and he rubbed my back in a comforting way.

"It's all over now. Relax."He sighed lightly.

"O-Okay."I released him before looking up to him.

"S-So... Wh-what's your name?"I asked.

"My name is Burstmaster."The seeker titan, Burstmaster, smiled a little.

"M-My name's Steelracer."I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you."He smiled more.

"Nice to meet you too."I blushed a little."W-Would it be too m-much if you e-escorted me home?"I blushed more.

"No. I can do it if you want."Burstmaster smiled and nodded.

"Okay."I smiled back a little and started walking home, Burstmaster following me. We chatted during our walk to my home and learned more for each other.

[Flashback ends]

* * *

"Wow! He beat three mechs!?"Firefly exclaimed, making me giggled.

"Yes he did. I wonder what he is doing right now."I let out a small sigh.

* * *

[At a repair shop, Burstmaster's POV]

Today it was a calm day so far. I have to repair a truck. A fried power regulator. Again. Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with most cars having a fried or problematic power regulator. I have been doing this for too long but the last week most cars had fried power regulators. It seems that due to high-grade they now use, as we have many energon reserves to turn it into high grade it is too much energy for the power regulator to hold it. Heh what can I say. More profit for me and more advices to give. I laughed at my thoughts only to get a weird look from my boss.

"What?" I ask.

"Why are you laughing?"My boss,Starcluster, gave me an amused chuckle.

"Oh. I was thinking about the last weeks problems. So many fried regulators!"I laugh, making 'Cluster laugh as well.

"I agree kid. But either way we need to repair this truck. Also take this."He threw a pair of flight googles at me.

"What are those for?"I asked confused

"It's a late creation's day gift kid."Starcluster smiled.

"Thank you very much sir."I smile, brightening up.

"You are welcome kid. Now back to work!"He chuckled and returned to repairing the upper part of the truck. I remove my visor and put the new flight googles on before smiling and going back under the truck to repair it. Then I noticed something weird. A purple microchip was on the fried power regulator before getting it off of the regulator.

"Boss?"I called out.

"Yes Burst'?"Starcluster knelt down to look at me.

"What's that?"I ask and give it to Starcluster.

"I don't know kid. I will go to the police station later and I will give it to the officers to see if they can find what that is."Starcluster stood up in his full height and put the microchip on the repair desk. Whatever that chip is I have a feeling that it isn't good. Not good at all. But I have to return to work now more and think of it less as we'll learn what it is. If Prowl is at the police station then I am not afraid and I am sure that we'll find out what that is. I hope that it won't harm anyone or Steelracer... Wait... Steelracer? Why did she come in my processor? Why is she in my processor most of the time? I sigh and look around before finalizing repairing the truck and getting out from below the truck and cleaning my servos with a cloth. I sigh once again. Yeah I sigh a lot I know haha *awkward mental laugh*. I walk to my room while checking how checking how my new flight googles as I pass by some very well cleaned windows. Sometimes I am afraid that they will open a hole on the windows from how much they rub them. I mean, I can see my freaking reflexion on them. Oh well. I shrug and walk in my room before laying down on my bed, relaxing. I move my servos behind my helm and get in a crosslegged before closing my optics. Oh yes. This is life. Then my com came into life as a call got through."Yes?"I answer.

.:Ello dere lil' bro!:. Came the cheerful voice of my brother, Annihilator, making my eyes glow in happiness.

"Big bro! How are you?"I smile.

.:Ah am bery good Bursty. laughed at the nickname. I hate that nickname.

"Don't call me thaaaaaaat."I whine, as usual, making him laugh.

.:Okay okay. Eider way, Ah got big news!:. He exclaimed.

"And what news are those?"I ask curiously.

.:Vell, you remember Smasher and Cruiser?:. He asked. How can I not remember those idiots!? My brother laughed and then I understood that I said it out loud.

.:Vell, dey are free because dey habe been good mechlings.:. He laughed. Them and good in the same phrase? How did this happen?Where the world has gone to?I roll my optics and Annai laughed through the bond. I must keep the bond block more casually*-_-*.

~HEY! Dat's not funnyh!~ Annihilator said through the bond, making me laugh.

"Idiot."I say amused.

~An' proud of it. An' Ah habe ta go to work. It vas nice talkin'ta chou lil' bro. See cha soon.~ He said and smiled through the bond.

~It was nice talking to you big bro. Later.~ I smile and sit up. Then I get up from the berth and walk back to the main area of the repair shop to see if there is any work to be done. As I walk in I stretched and looked around And there I saw her. Steelracer was standing there, in front of the main gate. I am acting like a youngling that has fallen in love... Well, she is gorgeous after all.

* * *

[Steelracer' POV]

After having a long talk with Firefly I decided to go find Burstmaster and talk to him as he is a good company to be around. He had told me that he worked at a repair shop in Tyger Pax so I wanted to come by and see him. I don't know why I wanted so much to see him though. Maybe it's because he saved me last time we met. As I look around I notice him come in and stretch. I can see his protoform at some places. And his protoform seems to be very well-built. Oh he saw me. I put on a smile and wave to him before walking up to him.

* * *

[Burstmaster's POV]

I smiled as Steelracer waved and walked to me."Hello."I greet her."How are you?"I continue with a smile.

"I am very well, thanks. How are you?"She smiled a little more. Oh that smile. It can make a mech melt in front of her.

"How can I help you?"I ask and she shakes her helm, making me tilt my helm confused.

"Oh nothing. I just came by to see how you are."She smiled. I smile more.

"I am very well as you can see."I nod and she smiles more as well.

"That's good. I... Uh I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go for a drink at Maccadam's tonight."She asks uncertainly. "If you don't want or can't I understand."She added.

"I would be happy to."I smile. She actually asked me out!

* * *

[Steelracer's POV]

He agreed on going out with me tonight! I am so happy! We'll have fun, we'll dance, we'll drink. Well, I'll dance and drink at least*mental giggle*. I never expected him agreeing on this seeing that he is serious. Or at least serious around me that is."That's good."I smile back. Oh Primus I am so happy. I will go tell Firefly later!

"So, when will you come by to pick me up and go to Maccadam's?"I say uncertainly once again. I don't know if he'll agree to that as well. I feel so nervous! It's my first time going out with a mech. Even as a friend

* * *

[BM's POV]

"I will come by eight since I get out of work a quarter before seven. I'll need to take a bath because I don't want to go to a bar covered in fluids, oils and energon."I chuckle lightly and smile. "Alright."She nodded with a warm smile.

"See you later Burstmaster."She turns and walks away while waving at me. I smile and walk to another truck to repair it. Then I grab a few certain tools and then I get under it. Yes. That is life.

* * *

[Steelracer's POV, heading towards Firefly's house]

I am so happy! I am gonna go out with him and I will get to know him better in many ways. I giggle. I hope that nothing will go wrong or that he won't get a bad impression of me! I may will ask Firefly for help as well! I grin as I land in front of my friend's house and fold my small turbines on my back. Then I knock the door and after a few nanocliks Firefly opens the door."Hi Steel'!"She says cheerfully."Come in!"She smiles and I walk in.

"How are you Firefly?"I smile.

"I am very well. You?"Firefly smiles brightly as usual.

"I am perfect."I grin.

"That's great!Now tell me. What have you done?"She giggles.

"Awww now why are you saying that?"I giggle and she laughs.

"Because when you grin you've done something."She grins.

"Well, I asked Burstmaster to go out with me at Maccadam's."I smile and Firefly squealed.

"And and!?What did he say!?"She bounces up and down a little.

"He said yes."I smile and Firefly grabbed my servo before pulling me at her room.

"We need to get you prepared!"She exclaimes and makes me sit down on a stool before grabbing some wax, paint and a cloth.

"First go take a shower and then come!"She giggles

"But Firefly I don't want to be a problem."

"You are not! Now go in! We have to get you prepared for the date!"She said in a sing song tone, making me blush.

"Fiiiiine."I giggle and walk to the wash racks

* * *

[Burstmaster's POV, at the service shop]

I am so nervous about tonight. I hope that she will like me for how I am, not how I like. Then my comm comes into life.

.:Burstmaster, you have a match at the arenas.:. Came the voice of Starcluster.:I don't get why you chose to be a gladiator but they want you there.:. He sighs. .:Be careful kid.:. He said

"I will be big bot. See you later."I answer, close the comm and jump on my pedes before taking off to the arenas.

* * *

[At the Gladiatorial arenas]

I soon landed in the middle of the arena and pulled out my sword. Soon the introductions began and I look at the crowd and stopped at the entrance of the arenas. Then the introductions finished. As I look around I notice the mech coming to ram me but I jump in the air and behind him before punching him on the back. He turns around and goes to stab me with his sword but I block it with my sword and punch him away. Then I run to him and punch him on the abdomen before he kicks me to the gut and throws me away. I stood up before growling and narrowing my eyes. Then he starts laughing.

"You are a good fighter boy." The mech smirks."But nobody have beaten me, Slasher so far!"He pulls out a blaster and started shooting at me. My optics turn gold and.

"BURST FIRE!"I roar to the skies and my frame's colors change into gold. The shots bounce off of my frame. Then I start walking to the mech known as Slasher before making a vertical slash in the air, sending a wave of energy to Slasher but he dodged it. Then I sprint to him and ram him hard enough to send him flying to a wall. He pulls out his sword and gets up before running to me and jumping in the air, bringing the sword down on me but I brought my sword to his, cutting Slasher's sword in two. His optics widen in surprise and I punch him right in between the optics, knocking him out cold. Then I put my pede on his chest and raise my servo, the match announcer announcing me the winner. I transform in my cybertronian jet mode and take off to the service shop.

* * *

[At the repair shop, still Burstmaster's POV]

I finally get to the service shop and fly in my wash racks. I transform immediately and remove my armor before walking in the shower. I smile and open the energon, lots of it running down my frames. Ooooh that feels so gooooood. I grab a cloth and clean my frame. I love energon baths. They are so warm and good. Mmmmmmm. Yeeeees. I purr while bathing. After some time I get out and start waxxing my armor. I need to clean it up before putting it on. I want to look good. I smile as I finish preparing my armor before putting it on."That will do." It most certainly will. Hehe. What can I say?I love talking without using my vocals more. I have them for singing. I laugh at my thought before walking out from the wash racks and to the main room of the repair shop. Well, I just noticed something. I have more work to do.*-_-* Frag... I facepalm and sigh before looking up as I hear Starcluster whistling.

"It seems that someone's ready for an exit."He smiles and I nod.

"Yes."

"With who if I may?"He asks

"With a friend of mine."I reply

"Was it thst beautiful young femme that asked about you kid?"He chuckles."Because if it was I have to say that you two won't be just friends for long."He grins, making me blush.

"What do you mean?"I blush more

"You know what I mean boy. And you are free for today."He smiles.

"Thanks 'Cluster."I smile up at him.

"You are welcome. Now go before I change my mind."He teased and walked away. I chuckle, nod and walk to Steelracer's house. Time to be brave with a femme for once.


End file.
